My love, My angel, My guardian
by tenshi113
Summary: He was starting to get desperate,he has been looking for her for a little over fifty years now and still nothing. If he didn't find her anytime soon he would lose the little sanity he had left. But not only did he himself need her but also his people.AU.OOC. Use to be entitled "My One and Only"
1. Prologue

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**_Prologue_**

**3rd POV:**

He was starting to get desperate,he has been looking for her for a little over fifty years now and still nothing. If he didn't find her anytime soon he would lose the little sanity he had left. But not only did he himself need her but also his people. They needed someone who's as noble as Teresa of Avila had once been,someone who has a level of intelligenge that surpasses that of Einsteins and someone who would rule with overall justice. They needed a queen. His Mate. For the sake of his people and himself he had to keep on searching.

And as he elegantly walked through the crowded pub he could clearly hear and smell the fresh blood run wildly through the humans veins. When all of a sudden the handsome bronze haired vampire prince strikingly golden hue eyes snapped open as he felt the disgustingly clammy hands of one of the many repulsive woman that intruded the place grab onto his forearm. He wretched the atrocious women off of himself before he lost control over his rising anger and ripped her into pieces in the middle of the pub damming anyone and everyone who saw. No one and I repeat no one was allowed to touch him, his mate being the only exception.

And as the word mate rang in through his head he remembered as to why he was here in the first place and quietly yet intently continued on his journey in hopes of reuniting with his one and only mate.

Determinedly he kept on searching through the hundred year old British pub but as the hours ticked by and still nothing he swiftly turned around walking leisurely towards the exit, ready to return once again tomorrow morning. On his way towards the pubs exit he abruptly stopped on his tracks as he caught the faint scent of pure, sweet, innocence. A scent that was so familiar yet so distant, a scent he has not smelled in about half a century ago, a scent that belonged to one and only one person.

His Mate.

He couldn't believe that after so many years that the one and only person he has ever loved and still loves and desires was here in the same building as him.

He had finally found her and he would be damned if he let her disappear once again from his life.

He closed his bright, honey gold eyes gently, trying to detect from what direction the mouth watering scent came from. And right there only a few yards away from where he currently stood was a strikingly beautiful women.

Her hair a rich, silky shade of ebony. It was pixie cut and complemented perfectly with her flawless porcelain-like skin. Her eyes , delicately framed by long, thick, raven-black lashes, were a bright, caramel gold and seemed to hold all the secrets of the world. A straight nose, full, crimson rose lips and smooth perfectly sculpted high cheekbones - she seemed the picture of perfection.

And to Jasper she was and still is total and utter perfection. As he stood there silently watching his sweet, pixie like Alice from afar committing every single movement she made into his photographic memory he couldn't help but to relive in the past if just for a single moment...

**Alice POV:**

'Jasper' was the only thing my mind registered as not even ten feet away from where I currently sat (on one of the pubs vintage stools), he stood in all his handsome glory watching my every move with his piercing gaze. Why is he here, I'm no where near ready to confront him not even after fifty or so years.

I remember a time when I once believed him to be my love, my angel, my guardian.

I loved (and still do) him to say the least but, I was naive to ever believe he felt the same way. After he betrayed me I came upon a simple conclusion...I was delusional. Delusional to ever think that someone could possibly love, poor, little, old me.

But, as I stared into his stunningly, beautiful, golden eyes I couldn't help but think back to how our tragic story started...


	2. The beginning

**Finally here is chapter two hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything that might seem familiar.**

**_68 years ago..._**

**3rd POV:**

"AHHHHH" a raven-haired woman screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. She was in excruciating pain, she had never felt so much pain in her life, the only thing keeping her from giving up was the knowledge that she would be giving life to twins.  
The small cry of the first infant filled the room, only a few strands of mid-night black hair covering its tiny, little head. The woman barley had a chance to get a glance of her first child before she screamed once again, delivering her second born into the world as another cry followed closely behind , one with hair just as blonde as its father.

While the Queen breathed heavily from just giving birth, the nurse gently wiped all the sweat off of the tired Queens face with a slightly damp cloth.

"M'lady, congratulations, you have given birth to both a prince and princess." Ren (the midwife) spoke with a smile on her plump cheeks while holding both infants in her arms after cleaning them and gently placing them into their mothers waiting arms.

"They're so beautiful," she breathed out, when noticing a mark in the juncture between her first born's neck and shoulder, one that she was told of, it resembled a lot a pixie like the ones she loved to read about. "Alice, your name will be Alice like the pixie from my favorite book" she said smiling down at the one with dark curls, her beautiful little daughter. The infant opened her tired orbs revealing a strikingly beautiful shade of caramel-gold, ones that contrasted nicely with her onyx colored tresses.

" And, you my little one are going to be Mathew just like your dear grandfather."She spoke to the one with light blonde locks as she tiredly turned towards her faithful friend.

"As you know I'm dying Ren, just promise me that you will watch over the both of them for me, tell him that she is finally here, just for him, tell him that I apologise for not being able to show him her myself. Have him swear to watch over my dear Alice for me. To protect her from the dreadful life she may have in this castle . And, please tell my babies how much I love...them...both."

"As you wish, M'lady." The red haired midwife spoke sadly as she took the children from the very weary Queen.  
"She'll be h-h-happy with him, J-jasper…will make h-h-her happy….."  
"F-farewell, my dear Q-q-queen, may your s-soul rest in pi-iece." The woman's teary voice was slightly quivering with sadness.

She stared at the obsidian haired child with her deep brown eyes, who laid awake in her arms with her beautiful gold eyes wide open before walking to each of the new rooms the Queen herself had prepared. After Mathew was sleeping in his green and yellow room, Ren swiftly walked down towards the next room and placed Alice into her own silver and black crib; she felt bad for the first born princess as her life would not be a happy one until _he _came for her, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead she left the room and walked down the corridors of the castle and into the meadow behind the castle.

Beautiful;was the only thing that could describe the meadow filled with thousands of flowers such as orchids, lilies, and cherry blossoms. In the midst of all the wonderful nature going on around her she heard a voice that could belong to only one person she knew.

"Has she been born?" the voice was that of a males, strong but yet like silk at the same time; it was like music to ones ears , one that was only thought of in ones secret fantasies.

"Yes, she has," the woman answered watching intently as the male nodded. She could not see his expression due to the darkness of the night but, she was certain that he was inwardly rejoicing, for after centuries of waiting she had finally been born .

"May I, ask as to what is her name?" he asked.

"Alice, as the pixie in the book "Wonderfully Pixied"."

"_Alicee,_" he repeated the name loving the way it rolled off his tongue and through his lips like sweet, succulent honey.

"Perfect..."

"She is the first born of the pair ," Ren started, "Mathew is the youngest."

"Sounds like a bastard," he spat disdainfully.

"He was named after the Queens grandfather."

"That old man hit me with a bloody cane, he thought I was death himself. Had to explain to him that I was waiting for my mate to come into existence who would arrive later on in his blood line." He snorted "I have waited for way too long and have wished for her to be by my side for eternity but, alas tonight she has been born. Only a few more years before I can take her with me and make her my own."

"The Queen has asked me to tell you something before she had passed away from giving birth," the male turned his head down from the sky to look at the woman.

He lowered his head slightly at the new information.

"I see," he said, in a low tone. "I owe her, for giving me what I have waited so long for, what does she ask of me?"

"To please take great care of her dear daughter Alice for her life in this castle won't be all that pleasant for her. Love her with your being—"

"I will love her more than my life, I already do." He interrupted. "I will kill to protect her. I will die before ever letting anything or anyone hurt her ."

"And she believes you will, Jasper," with that he leapt from the branch of a nearby tree and landed smoothly on the hard ground before her.

He was tall, dark and handsome, a sight to behold indeed. Ren herself believed he was very attractive, but indeed she was old, perhaps even older than he. Girls and women, young and old, single or married, no matter the age would abruptly stop to stare whenever he would pass by, but to bad for them that his interest lay only on Alice even though he had yet to meet her.

Shoulder-length honey blonde, shaggy hair framed his strong, sculpted, pale face . Eyes just as gold as the sweet nectar;honey but could be more deadly should they change to a deep onyx, but be so soft and caring to the ones he loved. Thin eyebrows and his face usually free of expression, covered with pure curiosity and eagerness was clear at this moment. Muscular but lean body from head to toe, beautiful pale skin filled with scars (that for some unknown reason made girls and women want him even more). His chest muscles were slightly visible through the black shirt he wore and black pants. He appeared to be eighteen, nineteen tops, but he was far, far older.

His dark clothes helped shield him from unwanted eyes, though his inhuman speed helps to assure his stealth.  
Only very few people had met the handsome stranger such as Ren and the Queen herself.

"I want to see her," he said, "I want to see my Alice."

"I must say, Malinda and I were quite skeptical when you came to us and said that she would give birth to your mate." The woman looked up to see him glaring and getting irritated with her for avoiding telling him what he wants to know. He had waited too long and he was getting impatient.

"I suppose you have waited long enough," she replied, "She's in the West wing in th fifth window on the lesf." No sooner had the words escaped her mouth he had vanished, leaving no trace he had been there in the first place.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter pls REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
